A Kiss Worth Remembering M Version
by vickyblueeyez
Summary: Movie Verse - Julie's friend teased her about having a Zombie Boyfriend. She didn't really give it much thought until tonight. -Please fave if you enjoyed. Thank You-


_**Title:**__ A Kiss Worth Remembering (M version)_

_**Author:**__ vickyblueeyez_

_**Fandom:**__ Warm Bodies (Movie Verse)_

_**Pairing:**__ R/Julie_

_**Words:**__ 1156_

_**Rating:**__ M_

_**Warning:**__ Rated for sexual content and necrophilia._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Warm Bodies or its characters._

_**A/N:**__ This is the rated M version. There is also a rated G version without the "extra" stuff._

_**Summary:**__ Julie's friend teased her about having a Zombie Boyfriend. She didn't really give it much thought until tonight._

* * *

Everything was confusing, so confusing, especially this, especially him. Julie confided in her friend. She told her friend that she missed him. Her friend teased her and called R her Zombie Boyfriend. Julie shrugged it off but tonight, with him looking like that, she found herself seriously thinking about it. Truth is, R cleaned up rather nice. After a nice long shower and some make up, he turned out to be rather hot. R was different, a lot different than Perry. R paid attention to her. He watched her as if she were the most precious thing in the world. He cheered her up when she was sad. He protected her, kept her safe. Perry used to be like that until he changed. Perry lost hope. Perry didn't want to live. He didn't try to live.

R turned his head to look at her from where he lay on the floor next to her bed. He found her staring back at him.

"What?" He asked.

She smiled and shook her head. "Oh, nothing. Nothing." She paused for a long bit and then spoke up. "Actually, I have a question." Julie sat up in bed.

R propped himself upon his elbows. "What is it?" He asked.

"Come up here." She requested, scooting back and sitting Indian style to make room.

R did as he was told, sitting slowing and tentatively onto the bed. He nodded and tried to show genuine interest on his emotionless face. He watched Julie smile and then look down as a blush spread across her cheeks. He thought she was beautiful, so very beautiful.

"Julie?" He asked. He reached out and placed his hand upon hers trying to encourage her.

"Can I…can I kiss you?" She asked finally looking up and into his eyes.

"A kiss?" He repeated dumbfounded.

"Do you remember what a kiss is?" She asked.

R's eyes darted back and forth as if he were trying to remember. "No." He said eventually.

"Lean closer and close your eyes. I'll show you." She said reassuringly.

R looked at her as best as he could, questioningly but closed his eyes. He leaned in not knowing what to expect. His eyes flew open when he felt something against his lips. He squinted and realized it was Julie pressing her lips against his. R took in her closed eyes, her long eye lashes, her hair and skin. Everything about her was beautiful. He liked her. He wanted to remember her. She was worth remembering. Julie then pulled back and opened her eyes. She smiled at him when she met his gaze.

"Do you remember now?" She asked when he didn't say anything.

"Yes." He stated. "A…again?" He asked. "Pa….please?" He asked again.

Julie just smiled and kissed him once more. This time he mimicked Perry and how he kissed her. When Julie parted her lips, R slipped his tongue inside. Julie looked pleased when they parted once again.

"Good. Good. You're doing good." She praised.

R looked down and stared. When he didn't look up after a while, Julie asked, "What's wrong?"

She scanned his body with her eyes, looking for the answer when she suddenly saw what was wrong. R was erect. She wondered how that was even possible. Was it rigor mortis? He probably wondered the same thing. Then again with R, it's been nothing but surprises. Her cheeks grew hot when she thought of the question she was about to ask next.

"R? Do you remember sex?" Julie's voice was slow with a slight tremble.

"Saaaaaaaaa sex?" He asked finally looking up. Julie only nodded in reply.

R's eyes went back and forth as he tried to remember what sex was. He closed his eyes and thought of Perry's memories. He could see them, Perry and Julie. Julie had her hands on Perry's naked shoulders, her eyes closed and her lips parted. He could see Perry moving up and down, rocking a bed with his thrusts and Julie's gasps.

"Nevermind." Julie said uncomfortable. "Forget I asked." Julie said and stretched her legs under the covers so that she could lie back down.

She stared at the ceiling as she lay on her back, cursing herself for being so stupid. R's face came into view and it was hovering over hers. Both his arms were holding himself up in between her shoulders while his knees straddled her thighs. He had crawled on top of her.

"Julie? I remember." The words came out.

He thought he remembered anyway. To show emphasis, he slid a hand down and poked her breast with his finger. Then he lowered his hand and cupped in between her legs. Julie did a silent "Oh" when he touched her there. R sat on his knees and took off his red hoodie followed by his tattered tshirt. Julie sat up and removed her night shirt and bra. R climbed off of her and took off his shoes and pants.

After shimmying out of her panties under the covers, she threw the panties to the floor and pulled the covers back. R climbed into her bed and draped the covers over him as he climbed on top of her. Thinking "What would Perry do?", R started by kissing her. Julie closed her eyes and ran her fingers through his hair as he kissed her neck. R was different. He was different in so many ways. He made her feel again. He made her feel alive. It was all so weird and confusing considering what he was. And what was he anyway? Corpses don't talk. They aren't somewhat warm like R. They don't have emotions or feel yet R was doing all of these things. Did she have him and his kind wrong? Did everyone? Her thoughts were broken when she felt him slide inside of her. Julie opened her eyes to find him staring at her intently.

Unsure with what to do, R thrust slowly at first. When Julie kept making the same faces he had saw in his vision, he continued faster and deeper than before. It didn't feel like anything to him. There was no pleasure, not physically anyway. This was all for Julie and Julie seemed pleased, very pleased. So much that she had to muffle her moans with her pillow.

"Okay. Okay." She said out of breath as she gently pushed against his chest.

R took that as a sign to move off of her. He sat on his knees confused, watching her as she went to the bathroom, cleaned off and then put back on her night clothes.

"You should get dressed and go back to the floor in case my friend comes in the morning." Julie suggested.

R nodded and did as he were told, getting dressed and lying on the floor again.

"Oh and R?" R turned his head towards her on the bed. "Thank You." She said and smiled.

"You're welcome." He replied.

**END**

* * *

**Please fave if enjoyed. Thank You**


End file.
